Supergirl Season 1
by dcfanforlife
Summary: This series begins with Kara escaping the phantom zone and lands in Detroit. Lana discover's Kara's whereabouts. Her and Martha travel to Detroit Michigan to find her. I decided not to cancel the series. New Episodes will be returning TBA.
1. 101 Hero

Supergirl

1.01 Hero

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

We see Kara dressed in black armor warrior suit. Pan to the Phantoms zipping around. Pan to Kara pulling out a dagger protectively. The Phantoms begin to surrond her. Pan to one phantom flying towards here. She swings the dagger cutting it. Pan to another phantom knocking Kara on her back. The phantoms begin to start scratching her. She tries to shake them off. Pan to the mountain as we see a guy(Drax)in brown cloth wrapped his body and over his head. Drax slides down the mountain. Pan to the Phantoms still attacking Kara. A beam of light flashes. The Phantoms scatter. Pan to Drax holding a crystal. Kara stands up and stares at him.

Kara

Who are you?

Drax

The name is Drax, and I think a thank you is in order Kara Zor-El.

Kara

How do you know that name?

Drax

I know abll about you Kara. I was a soldier of your father's army.

Kara

If you a soldier of my fathers you must be bad.

Drax

Thats why I'm here. I went against your father. His views of how to deal with Krypton we didn't share.

Kara

And he locked you in here.

Drax

Yes. I'm trying to find a way to get out of here. But I'm the House of El.

Kara

You just happen to save me and I'll help you escape.

Drax

Well I did save your life.

He smirks.

Kara

Right. I'm not going to open the portal. The phantoms are waiting for me to do it.

Drax

Don't worry about the Phantoms. I can handle them, listen Kara I know you want to get out of here.

Kara

I won't risk the Earth's safety for my own wants.

Drax

You sound like your uncle Jor-El. How long do you expect to last here?

Kara

As long as I can.

Drax

Don't be foolish Kara. I told you I can handle the phantoms.

Kara

Okay, I'll trust you for now.

Kara leads Drax to the portal. They arrive at the portal. Pan to the Phantoms floating patiently.

Drax

We have to hurry. Their coming.

Kara walks to the portal key. She places her hand on the key. Pan to Drax holding the crystal blocking the phantoms. The portal begins to open.

Drax

Go Kara I'm right behind you.

Kara enters the portal. Drax runs and follows.

Cut off on the screen flashing and the portal then closing.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

STARRING

LAURA VANDERVOORT...KARA ZOR-EL/SUPERGIRL

CASSIDY FREEMAN...MERCY

KRISTIN KREUK...LANA LANG ROSS

LEONARD ROBERT...JOHN HENRY IRONS

SAM JONES III...PETE ROSS

GUEST STARRING

PAUL WALKER...DRAX

Annette O'Toole...Martha Kent

John Cho...Lee

[ACT I]

INT-ISIS FOUNDATION-NIGHT

We see Lana on the computer scaring areas. Pan to Martha behind her.

Martha Kent

Any where abouts?

Lana Lang Ross

No. No sign of Clark anywhere. Its like him and Jimmy both disappeared from the Earth.

Martha Kent

Chloe is having trouble on her end too.

Lana pulls out a picture.

Lana Lang Ross

I did find a crater in outside Detroit Michigan.

Martha Kent

Whats it have to do with Clark?

Lana Lang Ross

Someone in Detroit spotted a familiar blond girl.

Martha Kent

Blond Girl? You don't mean Kara.

Lana Lang Ross

Yes. I'm headed back to Detroit tonight. Pete has a conference meeting tomorrow.

Martha Kent

I'm coming with you. I think its time I met Kara. She might can help find Clark.

Lana and Martha walk out the door.

INT-DETROIT LUTHORCORP-NIGHT

We see Mercy sitting in her chair behind her desk. She is on her laptop. Pan to a guy in tux walking in.

Mercy

What can I do for you, Lee?

Lee

The other employess and I don't think your fit to be Ceo.

Mercy

That's really blunt. I don't care what you or the other employees think. I'm the ceo so I suggest you and the others get used to it or find yourselves unemployed.

Lee

Fine. I see I have no choice. By the way the new weapons engineer is here.

Mercy

Thank you Lee. Send him in.

Pan to a African American male in a grey business suit(John Henry Irons)enters.

Mercy

Mr. Irons. Welcome.

Cut off on Mercy smiling.

CUT TO:

EXT-DETROIT ALLEYS-DAY

We see Kara sleeping by a dumpster. She slowly opens her eyes. She gets up and looks around puzzled.

Kara

Drax?

Pan to a man getting robbed.

Robber

Hand the cash over. Thats if you want to live.

Man

I don't have much. Take it and leave please.

Kara

Hey!

The robber turns and looks at her.

Robber

Who are you Xena the Warrior Princess? This doesn't concern you.

Kara grabs the robber by his back collar and lifts him up. The robber face is shocked.

Kara

Now your going to apologize to this nice man.

Robber

Eat lead.

Robber points his gun at Kara. Pan to the man worried. Before the robber can shoot Kara snatches the gun and crushes it into a ball. She sets the Robber down. He takes off running. Pan to the man grabbing her hand shaking it.

Man

Thank you, your a true hero.

The man walks off. Pan to Drax behind her.

Drax

Wasn't that so Heroic of you.

Kara

Drax. Where were you?

Drax

I was just admiring my new gifts.

Kara

Did anyone see you?

Drax

No and if they did.

Kara

We have to keep a low profile.

Drax

Like you just did.

Kara

I had no choice. I had to help.

Drax

Just a petty robbery. All this power and you want to help thse weak creatures.

Kara

You sound like my father.

Drax smirks.

Drax

He did teach me well. Thanks for freeing me from that prison Kara. Now I plan on making Earth the Krypton in Zor-El vision.

Drax takes off into the air. Kara watches him fly off into a blur. She gets ready to go after him.

Lana Lang Ross

Kara!

Kara turns around to see Lana and Martha Kent.

Kara(Puzzled)

Lana?

CUT TO:

INT-LUTHORCORP

We see John working on a weapon. Pan to Mercy walking in.

Mercy

Hows it coming?

John Henry Irons

Great Ms. Mercer but I don't see why I need to build a sonic wave gun.

Mercy

Its called being cautious and trying to appeal to the current market. Its making profit.

John Henry Irons

What Market?

Mercy

I like to give you a warning Mr. Irons, don't ask stupid questions.

Mercy walks out. Cut off on a worried John.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-DOWNTOWN DETROIT

We see Drax walking around the streets examing human nature.

Drax

Such phowl and weak creatures. How they annoy me. I know they would have annoyed Zor-El.

A hoodlum approaches Drax.

Hoodlum

Hey weirdo What you got in your pockets.

Drax(amuzed)

Are you attempting to rob me?(laughs)

Drax grabs the hoodlum and throws him to the wall.

Drax

You humans aren't fit to reside on this planet.

CUT TO:

INT-CONFERENCE HALL

We see Pete Ross at the podium with Generals and other politicians seated behind him. Pan to the crowd of reporters and civilians.

Pete Ross

I know times look grim for Detroit, but I promise as your new Mayor I will fix it.

Man

Want makes you so sure? A lot of politicians make promises.

Pete Ross

Because I have a plan that will take immediately action. You demand it and I will give it to you.

Pete Ross walks away from the podium. Pan to the people taking pictures and reporters asking questions.

CUT TO:

INT-THE ROSS RESIDENCE

We see Martha, Kara, and Lana.

Kara

So Kal-El has finally accepted his destiny.

Lana Lang Ross

Yeah. Clark finally stepped up to the man we all knew he'll become. Can't believe he's wore tights.

Kara(smirks)

Yeah.

Martha Kent

I know you must be tired Kara, you should get some rest.

Lana Lang Ross

We have an extra room.

Kara

Thanks but I can't sleep now. I have to find Drax.

Martha Kent

Whose Drax?

Kara

A kryptonian that worked for my father. If he's an protege of my father than Earth is in serious danger.

Lana Lang Ross

What do you mean?

My father has always viewed humans as inferior beings. So Drax learned that and thinks that way. Its no telling what he might do.

Lana Lang Ross

Do you have anyway of finding him?

Kara

He could be anywhere on Earth.

Lana Lang Ross

I can try locating him with Isis's computers.

Kara

How?

CUT TO:

INT-CONFERENCE HALL

We see the sheriff of Detroit walking to the podium.

Sheriff

Like Mayor Ross said change is intact. Starting now with the help of Luthorcorp are weapons will be upgraded.

Man

Your solution for peace is more weapons.

Sheriff

We'll be giving more force on these streets. We have to show these punks what the law is.

Pan to Drax crashing down from the ceiling. Pan to people gasping.

Drax

So this is where the leaders of this planet are.

Drax lands on the stadium. Pan to Pete approaching Drax.

Pete Ross

Who are you and what are you doing here?

Drax

Now Aren't you bold. You must be the leader of this Detroit.

Pete Ross

You never answered my question.

He grabs Pete by the throat.

Drax

I answer to no one.

Pan to the officers and bodyguards taking out their guns and firing. Pan to the bullets bouncing off Drax.

Drax

Oh please.

His eyes glow firy he melts the guns.

Drax

Now I'm going to tell you What your going to do.

CUT TO:

INT-ROSS'S RESIDENCE

We see Lana and Kara.

Kara

Have you got a reading on him Lana?

Lana Lang Ross

No not yet.

Kara

I can't wait. I ahve to find him the old fashioned way.

Lana Lang Ross

Kara! Be patient.

Martha walks in.

Martha Kent

I don't think you to be patient for long.

Kara

What do you mean?

Martha Kent

I think your Drax is at the Conference Hall.

Lana Lang Ross

Where Pete is.

The three of them head to the living room to view the T.V.

Anchor

We have devastating news from the Conference Hall. Sources say that Mayor Ross was assualted by an alien with Super powers. They say the Super Powered Alien wants the world.

Pan to Kara, Lana, and Martha.

Kara

Its all my fault. I shouldn't have let him out. I trusted him like a fool.

Martha Kent

Hey look at me Kara. This isn't your fault. You couldn't have known but right now, the world needs you.

Kara

Thanks Mrs. Kent.

Martha Kent

Call me Martha.

Kara smiles.

Lana Lang Ross

Please save Pete.

Kara

I will.

Kara superspeeds out the house.

Cut off on a worried Lana and Martha.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-CONFERENCE HALL

We still see Drax holding Pete by his throat.

Pete Ross

I can't give you the world I don't have that authority.

Drax

How about this Detroit and I'll work my way up.

Pete Ross

I'll never give you this city.

Drax

Then I'll take it by force.

Pan to Kara entering slowly from the ceiling.

Kara

Put him down Drax.

Pan to Drax turning to Kara.

Drax

Kara. Still trying to defend these humans.

Kara

Put him down and leave these people and this planet alone. Now Drax.

Drax throws Pete to the side. Pan to people watching in horror.

Drax

How your father will be ashamed of you. We should be ruling these Earth creatures.

Kara

We don't have the right

Drax

We have the power.

Kara

I'm restricting that.

Drax(amused)

Oh yeah How''s that?

Kara

Let take this outside away from the people.

Drax

Very well.

Drax uppercuts Kara out the Conference Hall. Drax exits through the ceiling.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE

We see Kara landing on her back creating cracks in the road around her.

Kara(standing up)

Cheap shot Drax.

Drax

Always stay on your guard Kara. Your father taught me that.

Kara runs towards him and punches him in the face. Drax lifts off the ground and hits the car denting it. Drax gets up and picks up the car. He throws it at Kara. She dodges it. Pan to the car about to hit a woman and a baby. Pan to Kara.

Kara

No!

Kara flies towards the car. Pan to lady and woman terrorfied. The lady covers her baby. Kara stands in front of them and catches the car. She sets it down. Pan to Drax.

Drax

Predictable.

Drax flies off. Pan to the people from the Conference Hall. Pete stands in front of them. The reporters approach her asking questions. She takes off into the air. Pan to the woman Kara saved.

Woman

Thank you.

Pan Pete staring off in her direction bewildered.

CUT TO:

INT-LUTHORCORP

We see Mercy on the phone talking.

Mercy

You don't say. This is interesting any idea who this woman is. Found out!

Pan to John walking in.

John Henry Irons

I'm sorry to barge in but I have finished the weapon.

Mercy

Good we might be needing it.

John Henry Irons

Why?

Mercy

You must haven't been watching the news.

Mercy turns on the t.v. we see Drax and Kara fighting.

Mercy

Their both aliens sent here to conquer.

John Henry Irons(watching Kara)

It looks like she's defending the Earth. Look she save that woman and baby.

Mercy

Don't be fooled. She wants the rule the world also.

John just stares at her skeptically.

John Henry Irons

Whose going to test the weapon?

Mercy

Why the creator of course.

Cut off on John's stunned look.

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We se Kara, Lana and Martha. Pan to Pete walking in. Lana runs to him relieved.

Lana Lang Ross

Pete. Thank God your alright.

Pete Ross

Thanks to her.

He approaches Kara.

Pete Ross

Kara isn't it?

Kara

Yeah.

Pete Ross

I remember saving your life a few years ago.

Kara

I guess were even now.

Pete Ross

I guess so.

Martha Kent

You did a great thing Kara, I'm proud of you.

Kara

Thank you Martha but it not over yet. I still have to find Drax.

Pete Ross

Any ideas where he might be?

Kara

I don't know. But I have to find him.

Lana Langa Ross

But first, Martha made something for you.

Kara

Really? What?

Martha Kent

Something that will gain the trust of the world.

Martha heads to a room and comes back with an Dark blue shirt, read skirt, and red cape and boots.

Martha Kent

I made it identical to Clark's.

Kara

Mrs. Kent you didn't have to.

Martha Kent

But I wanted to. Remember its Martha.

Kara

Right. Thank you.

Pan to Lana and Pete smiling.

CUT TO:

EXT-DOWNTOWN DETROIT

We see Drax looking around.

Drax

Oh Zor-El how these humans live is dreadful. I don't wish to harm your daughter but she lost the kryptonian pride.

John Henry Irons

Found you.

Drax turns around and sees him.

John Henry Irons

You won't be conquering this planet.

John is wearing the sound wave weapon on his back. Pan to Drax smiling.

Drax

Interesting.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERICAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-DOWNTOWN DETROIT

We see John still holding the weapon. Drax is smirking.

Drax

What exactly are you going to do with that? Do you think your pitiful human weapon can harm me.

John Henry Irons

I don't know what you are but I won't let you harm this planet.

Drax

A hero huh? Your not on the level I am human.

John activates the gun. A trail of sound waves release from the weapon hitting Drax. Pan to Drax gripping his ears.

Drax

What the hell?

Drax drops to his knees.

John Henry Irons

You shouldn't underestimate us humans.

Drax

(laughs)

He stands up slowly. His glows firey. A ray heat hits the Sound wave weapon causing it to short circuit. John drops the weapon. Drax superspeeds and grabs John by the throat. Pan to people panicing. Drax flies up into the air hold John by the throat.

Drax

Humans such weak creatures.

John looks at him without fear.

Drax

Admire your courage human, but your nothing to me.

Drax lets him go. Pan to John falling towards the concrete ground. Pan to a red and blue blur passing by Drax. Pan to John falling until the red blur catching him and sets him on the sidewalk. Pan to the people in aw. Pan to the red blur revealing to be Kara dressed in the "ALEX ROSS STYLE"Supergirl suit. Pan to Drax amused.

Supergirl

Are you okay?

John Henry Irons

Yeah just a little shaken up but I'll manage. He looks and notices the house El crest that resembles Superman's.

Supergirl

You'll be safe.

Supergirl turns her attention to Drax.

Supergirl

I won't let you harm these people.

Drax(amused)

And you are suppose to be?

Supergirl

Kara Zor-El of Argo City but you can call me Supergirl.

Supergirl flies towards him tornado style hitting him in the chest. Drax flies high into the air. Supergirl follows up punching him in the face and stomach. He smiles as blood drips from his mouth.

Drax

Are you going to kill me, Kara?

Supergirl punches him in the face. Sending him flying towards the ground. Supergirl lands in front of him.

Drax slowly stands up.

Supergirl

I'll give you a warning Drax leave now while you can.

Drax

Kara, you trully are a fool.

Drax pulls out a gold ring.

Drax

Jor-El isn't the only one with the key to the Phantom Zone.

Supergirl

That means you could have escaped anytime.

Drax

Of course but I had to make your only way out was closed.

Supergirl

Whats your plan Drax?

Drax

Simple. Trap you in the Phantom Zone and take over Earth. I wanted you to be my Queen by my side but your too weak.

Drax throws the ring and Supergirl dodges. The begins to open the Phantom Zone. Supergirl rushes and grabs Drax and punches him into the Phantom Zone.

Drax

This isn't over Kara! I will escape!

A square glass showing Drax knocking on it pops up. The glass flies off heading towards space. Pan to John amazed by Supergirl. Supergirl looks to him and smiles. She takes off into the air.

Cut off on John and dazzled on-lookers.

[FADE OUT][ACT ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We se Kara, Martha and Lana infront of the T.V. watching.

Lana Lang Ross

Seems Supergirl is a big hit. Everyone's talking about you. Your a hero.

Kara

I don't know about being a hero.

Lana Lang Ross

Every city needs it heroes. Maybe you can help shape up Detroit.

Kara

I'm not my cousin, I don't fit in here.

Martha Kent

You'll be surprise how many time I've heard Clark said that. But we all have doubts Kara but I haven't a doubt in my mind that you could be the hero this city needs.

Kara

What makes you so sure?

Martha Kent

I sense your heart, your spirit, and your strength.

Kara smiles. The song"HAVE A LITTLE FAITH IN ME BY JOHN HIATT"is playing in the background.

Kara

Thanks. No wonder why Clark turned out the way he did.

Martha Kent

Thank you.

Lana Lang Ross

Pete wants to hold a ceremony for Supergirl.

Kara

I guess I better get going.

Martha Kent

Don't worry Kara, I have faith in you.

Lana Lang

So do I and Pete. I'm sure if Clark was here he'll tell you the same thing.

Kara smiles.

CUT TO:

EXT-OUTSIDE CONFERENCE HALL

We see Mayor Pete Ross at the podium with bodyguards behind him.

Mayor Pete Ross

Today I like to honor a hero who may have just save an entire world from devastation.

Pan to Supergirl landing on stage as the song continues.

Mayor Pete Ross

Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you Supergirl!!!!

Pan to teh crowd clapping. Pan to Supergirl approaching the podium. The crowd class down as Supergirl gets ready to speak into the mic.

Supergirl

I am Kara Zor-El of Argo City. Many of you know my cousin Kal-El or Superman.

Pan to the crowd gasping.

Supergirl

Metropolis has Superman. Today Detroit gets Supergirl. And I promise I won't let any of you down.

The Crowd claps and Supergirl smiles. Pan to Mayor Pete Ross and the others clapping. Pan to a Limo as the song is about to end. We slowly enter.

INT-LIMO

We see Mercy watching intrigued.

Mercy

We'll see your true intentions Supergirl. We will see.

The song ends.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERGIRL CHARACTER CREATED BY

OTTO BINDER AND AL PLASTINO

OTHER CHARCTERS PUBLISHED BY

DC COMICS


	2. 102 Surge

Supergirl

1.02 Surge

Written by Terence Jordan

[TEASER]

EXT-DETROIT MIDTOWN

We see a woman in her mid twenties(Lesli Willis)walking across the street fussing to herself.

Lesli Willis

God thats the fifth radio network this week. Losers, they don't know a good radio talk show host right in front of their face. I mean I have ideas, plus I'm hot.

Not paying attention a car is about to hit her. The person in the car can't stop in time. Pan to Lesli standing in the middle of the road complaining. As the car is about to hit her. Supergirl swoops down and grabs her before the car hits her. She sets Lesli down at the sidewalk.

Supergirl

You should really watch out for cars.

Lesli Willis

Well next time give warning before grabbing someone. Couldn't you see I was deep in thought.

Supergirl

I was just trying to help.

Lesli Willis

Next time don't! I don't need you to be my savior Su-pergirl!

Supergirl

Just becareful.

Supergirl takes off into the air. Pan to Lesli.

Lesli Willis

Two bit hooker. Who dresses like that. That skirt is way too short. Who are you fooling?

Lesli walks down the sidewalk.

CUT TO:

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

Supergirl enters through the window. She superspeeds into a light blue shirt and blue jeans. Pan to Lana.

Lana Lang Ross

You have to be more careful coming in here Kara. Pete has other politicians over sometimes.

Kara

Sorry. Where is Pete?

Lana Lang Ross

At a meeting. You know Kara I think its time you found a secret identity.

Kara

I was thinking the same thing. With Supergirl making an appearance and the fact I told them my birth name Kara might lead back to Smallville and Clark. Which-

Lana Lang

Which would lead to people finding out Clark is Superman.

Kara

Exactly.

Lana Lang Ross

What are you going to do?

Kara

Goto the Fortress, Maybe Jor-El can help me.

Lana Lang Ross

Last time I checked Jor-El doesn't particularly trust you.

Kara

I'll get him to trust me.

Kara exits through the window. Pan to Lana worried.

CUT TO:

INT-FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

We see Kara entering the Fortress. The Fortress still looks the same.

Kara

Jor-El I know you don't trust me. But I wanted to let you know I'm following Kal-El's footsteps.

Jor-El

Kara, we have had our difference I see you are far from the likes of your father. What is your purpose of being here.

Kara

I recently took up the persona of Supergirl and introduce myself as Superman's cousin. I told my birth name to the people. If anyone from Smallville finds out I'm Kara it could lead back to Kal-El, Clark being Superman. I need you to erase the memories of Kara from Smallville. The only ones who should know is the ones who know Clark.

Jor-El

I am not a God Kara.

Kara

I know its possible, please Jor-El.

Jor-El

It shall be down. But it could never be done again.

Kara

Thank you. Where is Kal-El?

Jor-El

Kal-El is no longer in the relm of the living.

Kara

You mean he's dead?

Jor-El

No. Do not worry for Kal-El. Continue to protect the world in his place. He will be back. My son can handle his problems head on.

Kara is shocked to hear him speak about Clark that way. Pan to a crystal floating.

Jor-El

Take the crystal Kara.

Kara walks to the crystal.

Kara

Thank you again, Uncle Jor-El.

Kara grabs the crystal.

Cut off on the Screen flashing a Bright white light.

[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]

LAURA VANERVOORT...LINDA KENT/SUPERGIRL

CASSIDY FREEMAN...MERCY

KRISTIN KREUK...LANA LANG ROSS

LEONARD ROBERTS...JOHN HENRY IRONS

SAM JONES III...PETE ROSS

GUEST STARRING

RACHEL BILSON...LESLI WILLIS/LIVEWIRE

John Cho...Lee

Terrence Stamp...Jor-EL

[ACT I]

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We see Pete and Lana talking.

Pete Ross

Did she say when she'll be back?

Lana Lang Ross

No she said she's going to see Jor-El for help.

Pete Ross

I don't know all the stuff he put Clark through during the years, can she trust him?

Lana Lang Ross

I think Clark and Jor-El are on good terms now.

Kara

That makes two of us.

Pan to Kara shutting the front door.

Kara

See I use the door this time.

Lana Lang Ross

(smirks)What happened?

Kara

I asked Jor-El have everyone who knew me in Smallville to not who I am with the exception to those who know Clark the real Clark.

Lana Lang Ross

I see.

Pete Ross

So What happens now?

Kara

We find a secret identity for Supergirl.

Lana Lang Ross

I can tell everyone your my niece from Colorado.

Kara

Thanks Lana but I still want to be related to Clark. I don't want to deny my bloodline.

Lana Lang Ross

I understand, Kara.

Pete Ross

Linda Kent?

Lana and Kara look at him puzzled.

Pete Ross

It was the name the Kents were going to give to the unborn baby if it were girl.

Lana Lang Ross

I never knew that.

Pete Ross

Yeah. Clark told me.

Kara

Linda sounds fine. Were just going to need a back story.

Lana Lang Ross

I'll call Chloe now. She'll be able to help.

Kara

Thanks. Both of you.

Lana Lang Ross

Your welcome Kara.

Pete Ross

Your part of this family Kara.

Kara smiles.

CUT TO:

INT-LUTHORCORP

We see Lee and Mercy talking in her office.

Lee

I don't want to warn you of the danger of what this project may hold.

Mercy

I'm very aware precautions. And Project Livewire will go as planed.

Lee

Need I warn you, that the human body can't handle that much electrical shock.

Mercy

Your annoying you know that Lee. Don't question me and just do as your told.

Lee

Fine but where exactly are we going to find someone to agree to do the project.

Mercy

I'll find some ginny pig.

Cut off on Mercy's determined look.

INT-REAL TALK STATION

We see the Owner of the station and Lesli in the Owner's office.

Owner

Were Sorry Ms. Willis but your not what were looking for at the moment.

Lesli Willis(angery)

Really? Then What the hell are you looking for!

Owner

Like I said I'm sorry. We don't have room for you here.

Lesli Willis

Yeah. Well up yours buddy.

She storms out the office.

EXT-OUTSIDE

We see Lesli storming out of the Station. She bumps into Mercy.

Lesli Willis

Hey watch where your going.

Mercy

Your the one who bumped into me.

Lesli Willis

If I bumped into you its because you were in my way.

Mercy

Fiesty I like that. Tell me something, will you like a job?

Lesli Willis(shocked)

Wait your offering me a jobe just like that. Whats your angle?

Mercy

No angle, I can really use some help and I can offer more money than some radio station.

Lesli Willis

Who are you?

Mercy

I'm Tess Mercer CEO of Luthorcorp. Please to you Ms.-

Lesli Willis

Lesli, Lesli Willis.

Cut off on Lesli and Mercy.

[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT II]

INT-LUTHORCORP

We see Lesli and Mercy entering Luthorcorp lobby.

Lesli Willis

Luthorcorp huh. Not too shabby. What exactly is my job?

Mercy

Tell me Ms. Willis did you ever want power? So much power no one can stop you?

Lesli Willis

Your speaking my language tessy baby. Are you going to give that power?

Mercy

Yes. But on one condition, you have to do something for me.

Lesli Willis

You got it Tessy.

Pan to Lee approaching them.

Lee

So are we ready Ms. Mercer?

Mercy

?

Lesli Willis

Lets do this thang.

Mercy

You heard her Lee, lets do it.

Cut off on Mercy smiling wickely.

INT-IRON'S RESIDENCE

We see John talking with his grandmother.

John Henry Irons

Grandma she was amazing, like an guardian angel. She saved me from that evil alien. She was beautiful. You should have seen her. She wears that S enblem like Superman.

John's Grandma

Well seems someone has a crush on our new hero.

John Henry Irons

No its not like that more like admiration. Yeah thats it.

John's Grandman

Admiration huh, In my day we called that a crush.

Cut off on John and his Grandma smiling.

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We see Kara sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Pan Lana walking in with Little Clark.

Lana Lang Ross

Go watch your cartoons okay.

Little Clark runs into the living room.

Lana Lang Ross

What are you doing Kara?

Kara

Looking for an apartment.

Lana Lang Ross

Kara, You know I don't mind. Neither does Pete.

Kara

I know but it would be better if I have my own place.

Lana Lang Ross

Well if your going to get your own apartment you'll need a job.

Kara

A job? Right.

Lana Lang Ross

Don't worry Kara, I'll help you.

Lana smiles sweetly at Kara. Kara smiles back.

Kara

Thanks Lana. You and Pete did a lot for me.

Lana Lang Ross

And were happy to do it. Your part of this family and little Clark loves you too.

Kara

I should get to patroling the city.

Cut off as Kara exits out the house through the window.

INT-LUTHORCORP LAB

We see Mercy, Lee, and Lesli whose in a machine.

Lesli Willis

So how does this work exactly?

Lee

Just relax and we can start.

Mercy

Get ready. Start it now.

Lee presses a red button. The machine begins to light up.

Lesli Willis

What's happening?

Mercy

Your gaining power. Thats what you wanted right?

Pan to the machine getting filled with electricity. The electricity shocks Lesli all through her body.

Lesli Willis

Ahh! Help! Stop! Please!

A warning alarm is heard.

Lee

Its too much electricity! She can die!

Mercy

Keep going! Were going see the end of this.

Lee

Yes Ms. Mercer.

Pan to the Machine electricity fades in Lesli's body. The alarm stops. Lesli body isn't moving. Leslie now has blue hair, pale white skin.

Lee

Oh my God, we killed her.

Mercy

Don't be so over dramatic.

Mercy approaches the machine.

Mercy

Lesli? Are you okay?

Leslie eyes pop open revealing electrical charges in her eyes.

Lesli Willis

I feel great Tessy. I feel electricfying.

Lesli holds out her left hand and shoots an electric bolt hitting the wall.

Mercy

(smiles) Project Livewire success.

Lesli Willis

Livewire, I like that. Fron now on call me that.

Mercy

Very well, Livewire. I want you to take out Supergirl.

Livewire

I have other plans.

Mercy

We had a deal.

Livewire

Deals off Tuss. Thanks for the power by the way.

Livewire turns into electricity and exits through a socket.

Lee

This is bad. We have to stop her.

Mercy

I know. Ready the troops. We got a light to put out.

EXT-DETROIT DOWNTOWN

We see people walking and socializing. Pan to the T.V. on a building. It turns on revealing Livewire.

Livewire

Hello Detroit. Say hello to Livewire.

[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT III]

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We see Pete and Lana watching T.V. with Livewire on the screen.

Pete Ross

Who is this?

Lana Lang Ross

I don't know but she's on every channel. Like she's take over all networks.

Pete Ross

But how?

Livewire(on T.V)

Ladies and Gentlemen Livewire here tuning on all chennels. Don't try and flip the channel or you might get shocked. Thats right Detroit 24/7 of Livewire. The greatest talk show host ever!

Pan to Pete and Lana on the couch.

Lana Lang Ross

This is bad.

CUT TO:

INT-IRONS RESIDENCE

We see John watching T.V.

John Henry Irons

This looks like trouble. Livewire. Where have I heard that name from.

John's Grandma

What's going on?

John Henry Irons

Someone has taken over the networks. Grandma I'm going to work.

John leaves the house.

CUT TO:

EXT-MIDTOWN DETROIT

We see Supergirl watching the big screen.

Supergirl

What's going on?

Livewire(On T.V.)

First topic of the day is Supergirl. Who does she think she is, Superman with boobs? She just appeared out of nowhere and we welcome with open her arms. Why? Cause she wears the Superman symbol. Suppose to be his cousin. I haven't heard Superman confirm this.

Supergirl(recognizing the face)

Thats the girl I saved earlier. What happened to her?

Pan to the traffic lights milfunctioning. Two cars are about to collide. Supergirl intervenes stop the car collision. She looks up to screen with Livewire.

CUT TO:

INT-AIRPLANE

We see two pilots trying to control the plane.

Pilot 1

All our systems have been shut down. The engine still running for now.

Pilot 2

The only thing is the radio playing this woman. The radar is milfunctioning.

Livewire(On Radio)

Don't you think the world will be alot better without these superfreaks hanging around.

Pilot 1

Who is she?

He tries pushing buttons, but he gets shocked.

Pilot

Ah!

Livewire

No. No. No. You shouldn't touch that and the names Livewire. Remember it buddy. I guess I have to teach you a lesson on paying attention.

We hear the engines shut down.

Pilot 2

Oh my God! She shut the engine.

Pilot 1

How? Its impossible.

We hear screams of the passengers as the place decends.

EXT-SKY

We see a plane descending fast. Pan to a mountain as the plane is heading for it. Pan to Supergirl flying towards the plane. She grabs the front and lifts the plane over the mountain. She continues to guide the plane to the runway.

CUT TO:

EXT-RUNWAY

We see the plane heading for the runway with the help of Supergirl. She lands the plane. Pan to the crowd clapping and cheering.

Supergirl

I have to find her before something else happens.

Pan to Livewire appearing from an electrical wire.

Livewire

Look at Ms. Hero messing up my fun.

Supergirl

You have to stop this.

Livewire

I think not. They said I couldn't be a radio talk show host. I'm fina prove them wrong.

Livewire

Well aren't you a caring girl scout. Makes me sick. I got something for your heroics Supergirl.

She throws a lightning ball at her but Supergirl dodges. Supergirl flies towards her, Livewire fires a lightning bolt hitting Supergirl. The force knocks her into a lightning pole. Pan to Livewire trying to fire another bolt but failed.

Livewire

Aww I'm out of juice just when I was having fun. We'll finish this later Supergirl got to recharge.

Livewire exits through a wire. Supergirl gets up and takes off into the air. Pan to the people staring in awe.

CUT TO:

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We see Kara Pete and Lana.

Kara

We have to find her quickly. But how?

Lana Lang Ross

I don't know but you said she had to recharge right?

Kara

Yeah.

Pete Ross

If she has the power of electricity, she's like a battery. The thing is where would she need to recharge.

Cut off on Kara, Pete, and Lana's wondering looks.

INT-LUTHORCORP

We see John working on a weapon. Pan to Mercy walking in.

Mercy

What exactly are you doing here? Your not schedule to work.

John Henry Irons

I'm designing a weapon to help Supergirl.

Mercy

I didn't authorized that. I suggest you put the weapon in Luthorcorp storage.

John Henry Irons

I built this I say what to do with that.

Mercy

You just started working here, defying your boss is not in your best interest I'll think about that Mr. Irons.

John Henry Irons

Do what you have to do. I'm returning the favor I owe Supergirl.

John finishes the weapon and walks past Mercy sternly.

INT-DETROIT POWER COMPANY

We see Livewire approaching a generator.

Livewire

Time to feed my hunger. Give me power baby yeah!

She touches the generator.

[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT IV]

EXT-DETROIT CITY

We see Supergirl flying, heading to Detroit Power Company. Pan to the streets as John is running with the weapon in his hand. Pan to Supergirl watching.

Supergirl

Where's he going with that?

Supergirl hovers in front of John causing him to stop in his tracks.

Supergirl

Who are you and why are you following me?

John Henry Irons

Hi. John Henry Irons, you saved me from that alien Drax two weeks ago. I came to return the favor.

Supergirl

This not time for I.. This is very serious.

John Henry Irons

I have something that may help you with Livewire.

Supergirl

How?

The city lights begin to flicker.

Supergirl

We have to figure out when we get there.

Supergirl grabs him and takes off towards the Power Plant.

John Henry Irons(thinking)

Oh man. I'm flying with Supergirl help save the city. Awesome!

CUT TO:

INT-DETROIT POWER PLANT

We see Livewire letting go of the generator.

Liverwire

Not that satisfy my appetite.

Supergirl

Get ready for desert Livewire.

Livewire

Back for a second round hero?

Supergirl

This time you going down Livewire.

Livewire

As if. I'm going to take you out and let the public kow I'm not the one to be messed with.

Supergirl uses her super breath blowing Livewire into the wal. Pan to Livewire entering the generator line. She appears behind Supergirl and hits her with a electrical bolt.

Supergirl

Ah.

She flies towards the wall. Livewire approaches her slowly.

Livewire

Not really a challenge Supergirl. How about I take your lights out.

John Henry Irons

How about I put your lights out!

John throws a ball that forms into a 3 line ropes. Pan to Livewire dodging.

John Henry Irons

Ah Crap!

Livewire

Nice try baldy.

Pan to Supergirl punching her in the face, the force knocks her into the air. Pan to John throwing the metal ball and hits her. The three line ropes wrap around her. Livewire falls to the ground unconscious. Supergirl stands next to John.

Supegirl

What was that?

John Henry Irons

Its a device I created. It made of rubber that absorbs electricity and metal. I used the rubber as inside layer for her electrical powers and metal on the outer layer to hold her down.

Supergirl

Smart. I guess I owe you one.

John Henry Irons

Consider us even.

John smiles at her and she smiles back at him.

[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]

[ACT V]

EXT-OUTSIDE MARION'S CAFE

We see Lana standing on the side walk in front of the Cafe waiting. We see Kara walking out happily.

Kara

I got the job.

Lana Lang Ross

Kara that's great.

Kara

Yup. Starting tomorrow morning Linda Kent will be working as a waitress.

Lana Lang Ross

I guess you'll be starting apartment hunting soon.

Kara

Yup soon as I get the money saved up. I'm also thinking of college. I mean something for my secret identity to do.

Lana Lang Ross

College. That great Kara.

Kara

Where's Pete?

Lana Lang Ross

At the office. We should be heading back Linda.

Kara smirks. The song"THE ROAD I'M ON BY 3 DOORS DOWN"is playing in the background.

CUT TO:

INT-LUTHORCORP

We see John and Mercy in her office.

Mercy

You must think your a real noble but your not. Using Luthorcorp property without my permission.

John Henry Irons

It was to save Detroit.

Mercy

You align yourself with the enemy.

John Henry Irons

Enemy? She saved my life!

Mercy

They all say their heroes Mr. Irons. She's a threat. Just like the one in Metropolis, the terrorist in Gotham dressed like a bat, the speeding blur in Keystone City, and Green Arrow another Terrorist.

John Henry Irons

I think your very paranoid Ms. Mercy.

Mercy

Think about your actions Mr. Irons.

John Henry Irons

Is that a threat?

Mercy

Hows your Grandma's health? Its the reason you took this job, right?

Pan to John angery.

Mercy

You will do exactly what I say or Grandma dear won't get the best health care.

John Henry Irons

What is it that you want?

Mercy

Now thats more like it, Mr. Irons.

Cut off on Mercy and an upset John.

INT-ROSS RESIDENCE

We see Kara and Lana at the kitchen counter drinking coffee.

Lana Lang Ross

What was the deal with Livewire, anyway?

Kara

She wanted to be on the radio so badly and to be popular is my guest. Truthfully I think she was alittle nuts.

Lana Lang Ross

Well I'm glad I don't have to hear her annoying voice anymore.

Kara

Ain't that truth.

They share a laugh. Pan to Pete walking in upset.

Lana Lang Ross

Honey, What's wrong?

Pete Ross

Livewire escaped.

Kara(shocked)

What! How?

Pete Ross

I don't know but their no sign of her anywhere but we know she's out there somewhere.

CUT TO:

INT-SECRET BASE

W esee mercy walking down the hall in slow motion. Pan to a room with the name Emily Rose, another room we see the name Super Soldier, and Toyman. Mercy stops in front of the room on the left with name on door thay says Livewire. The song ends as Mercy smiles evilly.

[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

TERENCE JORDAN

SUPERGIRL CREATED BY

OTTO BINDER AND AL PLASTINO


	3. 103 Howl

_Supergirl_

_1.03 Howl_

_Written by Terence Jordan_

_[TEASER]_

_INT-MARION'S CAFE_

_We see Linda(Kara) in a red waitress uniform that says Marion's Cafe and her name tag on the right of her chest. She approaches a table with an middle aged man._

_Linda Kent_

_What can I get you?_

_Man_

_Just a cup of coffee._

_Linda Kent_

_You don't look so good. Are you okay?_

_Man_

_Just fine. Long night that's all. What's your name beautiful?_

_Linda Kent(blushes)_

_Linda, Linda Kent. And you are?_

_Man_

_Professor Long, Jacob Long. I teach at the University of Michigan not far from here._

_Linda Kent_

_Really? That's awesome. Its a pleasure to meet you Jacob. Your coffee will be here shortly._

_Linda walks off. Jacob smiles at her._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LUTHORCORP CEO OFFICE_

_We see Mercy looking over a file on her laptop titled Skinwalkers._

_Mercy_

_Ability to transform to any animal mainly wolves. What's this? Kyla Willobrook._

_She clicks on the folder name. A smile crept up on her face that can frightened little children._

_Mercy_

_Interesting._

_[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]_

_STARRING_

_LAURA VANDERVOORT...LINDA KENT/SUPERGIRL_

_CASSIDY FREEMAN...MERCY_

_KRISTIN KREUK...LANA LANG ROSS_

_LEONARD ROBERTS...JOHN HENRY IRONS_

_SAM JONES III...MAYOR PETE ROSS_

_GUEST STARRING_

_ROBIN SHOU...JACOB LONG_

_GORDON FOOTOOSIS...JOSEPH WILLOBROOK_

_ANNETTE O'TOOLE...MARTHA KENT_

_[ACT I]_

_INT-EMPTY APARTMENT_

_We see Linda looking around the apartment is small and has one bedroom. Pan to the Landlord._

_Landlord_

_Its not much but it fits your price range._

_Linda Kent_

_I'll take it._

_Landlord_

_Great Ms. Kent. Remember its a hundred dollars a month. Here your key. I'll let you get situated._

_The landlord walks out. Linda jumps up and down._

_Linda Kent_

_My own place! Privacy. Kind of miss the farm though._

_Someone is knocking on the door. Linda opens revealing Martha Kent behind the door._

_Martha Kent_

_Hello Kara._

_Linda Kent_

_Martha!_

_CUT TO:_

_INT-DETROIT UNIVERSITY_

_Were in a college classroom. Pan to Professor Joseph Willobrook putting paperwork in his briefcase. He's dressed in a grey dress suit. Pan to the class exiting the classroom after the bell._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Remember to read Chapter Eleven._

_He looks puzzled at the steps. Pan to Mercy standing on top of the steps._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Can I help you, Ms-_

_Mercy_

_Tess Mercer, CEO of-_

_Joseph Willobrook_

_I know who you are. I can smell the Luthor stench on you from here._

_Mercy walks the stairs and stops five feet from Joseph._

_Mercy_

_Is that really how you talk to a lady._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_What is it that you want Ms. Mercer_

_Mercy_

_Skinwalkers. I want to know how I can get one._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_(laughs)You want a skinwalker. Its just a myth made up by my people. A silly story for the kids. Fallen for stories such as that you'll think you really were a Luthor._

_Mercy_

_Just a myth? What about your granddaughter, Kyla I think it was. I've read that she attacked Lionel Luthor, well a mysterious White Wolf._

_That struck a nerve with Joseph._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Ms. Mercy was it. I don't where you got your information from but my granddaughter attacked no one. If you excuse Ms. Mercer._

_Mercy_

_How do you explain her untimely death. I think it was shard of glass in her chest, was it?_

_Cut off on Mercy and Willobrook._

_INT-EMPTY APARTMEN_

_Martha and Linda are talking._

_Martha Kent_

_I'm so proud of you. I heard about you stopping Livewire._

_Linda Kent_

_Yeah. It was piece of cake._

_Martha Kent_

_If I recall the story from Lana you had help._

_Linda Kent_

_Maybe just a little. So what brings you to Detroit?_

_Martha Kent_

_Its Clark, He's been gone too long. Metropolis is falling apart. I need to find him. We need to find him and Jimmy._

_Linda Kent_

_Don't worry Martha. Clark will be back._

_Martha Kent_

_How do you know?_

_Linda Kent_

_Cause I know Clark. He's working on a way back as we speak._

_Martha Kent_

_Your right. I'm a mother I worry. But I have faith in my son. In the meantime. I'm going to help fix up your apartment._

_Cut off on Martha and Linda smiling._

_INT-DETROIT UNIVERSITY SCIENCE LAB_

_We see Professor Jacob Long looking in research book. Pan to Joseph Willowbrook walking in._

_Jacob Long_

_Its going to happen again Joseph. I can't control it._

_We a small gold bracelet on right wrist with green emblem in the middle._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_You have to. Its your birthright Jacob._

_Jacob Long_

_I know! Oh God. Its happening. Ah!!_

_Jacob begins to transform into a brown wolf._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Try and focus Jacob._

_The wolf growls and barks._

_Cut off on Joseph and the wolf running away._

_[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT II]_

_INT-LUTHORCORP_

_We see Mercy storming into her office. Pan to Lee smirking._

_Lee_

_Something tells me it didn't go well._

_Mercy_

_No one likes a smart ass. I'll find a skinwalker._

_Lee_

_What makes you think they exist? It just could be silly story made up by the kitwatche people for tourist._

_Mercy_

_No. It struck Lex's interest._

_Lee_

_Which he abandoned._

_Mercy_

_Probably because he didn't have enough information. I want you to follow Willobrook. I think he'll lead me to a skinwalker._

_Lee_

_Or a wild goose._

_Mercy_

_Just do your job, Lee._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-DETROIT DOWNTOWN_

_We see the wolf running around downtown. Pan to a little girl watching._

_Little girl_

_Look mommy. Its a doggy._

_The mom notices its a wolf. Pan to the other civilians looking at it terrified._

_Mother_

_Chelsy lets go._

_The wolf begins barking fiercly._

_The mom lifts her daughter up and runs from the wolf as it begins chasing them._

_Mother_

_Help! Help! Please!_

_EXT-ALLEY_

_The woman runs into a dead end alley. The wolf growls and stares at her fiercely._

_Mother_

_Please!_

_Chelsy_

_Mommy!_

_The wolf jumps. Pan to Supergirl coming in between them. She knocks the wolf back. The wolf lands on its feet._

_Supergirl_

_A wolf in Detroit?_

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Jacob!_

_Pan to Joseph standing at the end of the alley. The wolf looks at Joseph._

_Supergirl_

_Get out of here! Its dangerous!_

_The wolf runs away. Joseph watches on. The woman thanks Supergirl and walks away. Supergirl approaches Joseph._

_Supergirl_

_You knew that wolf? What is it doing in Detroit?_

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Not your concern._

_Joseph walks away. Pan to Supergirl confused. Pan to a black van driving away._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LINDA'S APARTMENT_

_We see Linda, Lana and Martha decorating Linda's apartment. _

_Lana Lang Ross_

_A wolf? In Detroit? Doesn't makes sense._

_Martha Kent_

_The last time I saw a wolf it tried to scare me or attack me. Which turned out to be Kyla._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Kyla?_

_Linda Kent_

_Whose Kyla?_

_Martha Kent_

_She was girl Clark was very fond of in high school._

_Linda Kent_

_Wait I thought Kyla was the name of the wolf._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Clark never told me she was a skinwalker._

_Martha Kent_

_So you know about them._

_Linda Kent_

_Wait what's a skinwalker?_

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Skinwalkers is a birthright of certain Katwatche people giving them abilities to turn to any animal. Mainly wolves._

_Linda Kent_

_I think that guy from last night knew the wolf, he called it Jacob._

_Martha Kent_

_Enough about wolves. What do you think of blue Kara?_

_Linda Kent_

_I think blue is just perfect, Martha._

_They all smile at each other._

_INT-LUTHORCORP_

_We see Lee entering Mercy's office._

_Lee_

_Seems you were right. I've located a skinwalker encoutering with Supergirl. It appears its name is Jacob. My sources say Joseph Willobrook is a mentor of some sort to Professor Jacob Long._

_Mercy_

_Find Professor Long immediately._

_Lee_

_Yes Ms. Mercer_

_Lee walks out._

_Cut off on Mercy smirking._

_ITN-MARION'S CAFE._

_We see Lind working. Pan to Jacob walking in._

_Linda Kent_

_Hey Jacob. Back for your coffee fix._

_Jacob Long_

_Yes I am. Would you like to join me?_

_Linda smiles._

_Linda Kent_

_Well I don't go on break for another ten minutes but I guess I can go now. Two cups coming up._

_CUT TO:_

_Linda and Jacob are talking._

_Jacob Long_

_Smallville. I heard of it before._

_Linda kent_

_Its a small town in Kansas with my Aunt Martha and my cousin Clark._

_Jacob Long_

_Clark Kent? The reporter. I'm sorry he was a great guy._

_Linda Kent_

_You knew him?_

_Jacob Long_

_No. My mentor did. Said he had the spirit of human kindness._

_Linda smiles_

_Linda Kent_

_I was thinking going to college._

_Jacob Long_

_Really. What are you interested in?_

_Linda Kent_

_Astronomy, I want to study space._

_Jacob Long(checks his watch)_

_I have to go. Come by at the college and I'll see if I can get you in next semester._

_Linda Kent_

_Really. Thank you._

_Jacob Long_

_Anything for a beautiful lady._

_Linda blushes and Jacob leaves._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-OUTSIDE CAFE_

_Jacob walks out the cafe and gets grabbed by two men. They throw him into a black van._

_Cut off on the van pulling off._

_[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT III]_

_INT-SECRET LAB_

_We see Jacob in a machine stretched out in his boxers._

_Jacob Long_

_Who are you!? Why have you kidnapped me!?_

_Mercy _

_Calm down Professor Long. I just want to examine your unique ability._

_Jacob Long_

_What unique ability? What are you talking about?_

_Mercy_

_Must take me as a fool Professor Long. I know about Skinwalkers and I know your one of them._

_Jacob Long_

_Skinwalkers?(laughs) It just a Kitwatche myth._

_Mercy_

_That second time some laughed and told me that. We'll see if it's a myth or not.(to Lee)Begin the process._

_Jacob Long_

_What are you doing?_

_Mercy_

_Let's see how strong a Skinwalker is when enhanced with Meteor Rocks._

_Pan to Lee pulling the switch. Pan to Jacob screaming in. green electricity surrounds his body._

_Mercy_

_Is the mind control device in place._

_Lee_

_Yes._

_Pan to Jacob's necklace with a green emblem glowing. Jacob begins transforming into a wolf but still in human like form. Now Jacob is a Man Wolf creature._

_Mercy_

_I say the project is a success._

_Jacob breaks out the machine and howls._

_Cut off on Mercy smirking._

_INT-JACOB'S CLASSROOM_

_We see Linda and Martha._

_Martha Kent_

_Are you sure this is the classroom?_

_Linda Kent_

_The lady at the desk said this was the classroom._

_Martha Kent_

_So tell me about this Professor Long. You seem to take a liking to him._

_Linda Kent_

_I don't know that much about him. But I can't help but fee attracted to him. He has this confident aura compels me to him._

_Martha Kent_

_Whoa. Someone has crush._

_Linda blushes. Pan to Joseph Willobrook entering._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_What are you two doing here? Where's Professor Long._

_Linda recognizes Willobrook._

_Linda Kent_

_We, well I came to talk to him by getting in next semester._

_Martha turns around and notices Joseph._

_Martha Kent_

_I don't believe it, Joseph Willobrook._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Senator Martha Kent._

_Martha Kent_

_(smiles)I'm not the senator anymore Joseph._

_They hug._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Well you sure did alot for this country._

_Linda Kent_

_How do you two know each other._

_Martha Kent_

_Joseph toured with his granddaughter Kyla through Smallville while I was an assistant to Lionel Luthor._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_You were very passionate woman then too Martha._

_Martha Kent_

_Thank you._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Professor Long hasn't been here. Its not like him to miss a class._

_Pan to Linda's eardrum as we hear screams of people._

_Linda Kent_

_I have to go._

_Linda exits the class quickly. Pan to Joseph confused._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_I didn't know you had a daughter._

_Martha Kent_

_She's my niece, Linda._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Which side?_

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-DOWNTOWN_

_We see Jacob terrorizing the downtown Detroit. Pan to John Henry Irons walking out the Hardware store. He notices Jacob's werewolf appearances._

_John Henry Irons_

_What the hell?_

_Jacob notices John. He growls at him. John takes a hammer out his shopping bag._

_John Henry Irons_

_You want a piece of this. Let's go you over grown wolf._

_Jacob runs towards him and swings. John dodges and hits him with the hammer. It didn't even phase Jacob._

_John Henry Irons_

_Ah crap!_

_Jacob backhands John into a car door. Jacob is about to deliver a final blow. Pan to Supergirl using her Superbreath. Jacob is blown into a wall._

_Supergirl(to John)_

_You okay?_

_John Henry Irons_

_I guess I owe you again._

_Supergirl_

_You sure like to follow trouble. Were you hoping to run into me._

_John Henry Irons_

_What can I say I love beautiful girls who are trying to save the world._

_Pan to Jacob getting up howling. Jacob runs fast towards Supergirl. She swings but Jacob catches her fist and digs his claws in her skin._

_Supergirl_

_How?_

_Jacob throws Supergirl into a store building. Pan to John trying to hit Jacob with the hammer again but is kicked in the stomach into the car again. Pan to ray of heat vision hitting Jacob in the chest. Jacob's chest starts smoking. He gets even angrier and howls. Supergirl flies towards him and punches him in the chin. Lifting him in the air by the force._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-ROSS RESIDENCE_

_We see Lana, Martha, and Joseph._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Did you like the tea, Mr. Willobrook._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Joseph is just fine and the tea was just fine Lana._

_Pan to Little Clark running in._

_Little Clark Ross_

_Mommy. Supergirl is fighting a wolf man._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_What?_

_Lana, Martha, and Joseph head to the living room. They look at the T.V. seeing Supergirl and Jacob fighting. Joseph notices the necklace with the green emblem._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Jacob?_

_Martha Kent_

_Professor Long? The one you were looking for. What's going on, Joseph?_

_Joseph Willobrook_

_I have to go. Thank you Martha and Lana for the tea._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Are you okay?_

_Joseph exits quickly. Pan to Martha and Lana confused._

_Cut off on Lana and Martha._

_[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT IV]_

_EXT-DOWNTOWN_

_Supergirl and Jacob are in a stare off. Drool dripping form Jacob's mouth as he is show his fangs. A cut is on Supergirl's forehead._

_Supergirl(thinking)_

_What is this thing?_

_Jacob Long_

_Help me!_

_Supergirl_

_Did it just talk?_

_Jacob Long(agony)_

_I can't control-(howls)_

_Jacob super speeds clawing at Supergirl. Supergirl dodges his attacks but he cuts her right arm sleeve. Supergirl levitates a foot off the ground. She tries to kick him but Jacob grabs her legs and swirls her around. Pan to the people worried. Pan to John Henry Irons worried._

_Man_

_Superman would have beaten that thing already._

_Woman_

_Supergirl's not out yet! Come on show it that girl power!_

_Pan to Supergirl getting swirled around. She slams her two hands in the concrete, causing the swirl to stop. She wraps her legs around his neck and slams his head into the ground. Pan to Joseph running towards Supergirl._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_What you done? Jacob!_

_Joseph went to check on him._

_Supergirl_

_It tried to kill people destroy this city._

_Joseph Willow_

_This it is a he. Its a person. Professor Jacob Long._

_Supergirl_

_What!? What happened to him?_

_Joseph Willobrook_

_I don't know. Normally a skinwalker doesn't transform into a werewolf. Something must have happen to him._

_Jacob pops up and knocks Supergirl into a wall and Joseph on the ground hard. Jacob approaches Joseph. Blood is leaking out Jacob's mouth. Mixed with the blood is Kryptonite._

_Joseph Willobrook_

_Jacob! Don't do this! Fight it!_

_Pan to Supergirl going towards Jacob but falls to the ground._

_Supergirl_

_What? Feels like Kryptonite but how._

_Supergirl struggles to reach Jacob._

_Supergirl_

_Jacob, don't do this!_

_Jacob grabs his head._

_Jacob Long_

_Emblem. On. My. Necklace. Destroy It Now!_

_Supergirl notices necklace glowing green and struggles to use her heat vision. She shoots a light heat ray and hits the emblem shattering it. Pan to Jacob howling than screaming as he reverts back to his human form. He falls to the ground. Joseph runs by his side. He looks to Supergirl and nods._

_Cut off on Supergirl._

_[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT V]_

_INT-ROSS RESIDENCE_

_We see Lana, Linda, and Martha._

_Martha Kent_

_Any news on Jacob?_

_Linda Kent_

_No. I hope he's okay._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Kara its not your fault._

_Martha Kent_

_Lana's right. You couldn't have known._

_Linda Kent_

_Your both right I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. I should have known._

_Martha Kent_

_I'm sure Jacob will be fine. You should get to work. We'll let you know if anything turns up._

_Linda Kent_

_Okay. Thanks Martha._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LUTHORCORP_

_We see Mercy at her desk. Lee walks in._

_Lee_

_Well that was quite a show._

_Mercy_

_I surely hope that leads to something important._

_Lee_

_You put this company at risk. Now Jacob will lead the authorities back to us._

_Mercy_

_What did I tell you about being over dramatic. Jacob doesn't remember a thing. As for putting the company at risk? Think of the possibilities Lee with these skinwalkers._

_Lee_

_What possibilities?_

_Mercy_

_They can fit as better soldiers in battlefield or an alien invasion._

_Lee_

_Your crazy._

_Mercy_

_No I'm brilliant. Mr. Luthor taught me well. Now if you excuse me. I have an another matter to attend to._

_Lee walks out. "LIFEHOUSE BROKEN"is playing in the background. Pan to Mercy looking at a picture of Linda Kent(Kara). She smiles evilly._

_CUT TO_

_INT-MARION'S CAFE_

_We see Linda taking orders. Pan to John Henry Irons walking in. Linda smiles._

_Linda Kent(pushes up her glasses)_

_Can I get you anything._

_John Henry Irons_

_Oh. Hi. I haven't really been here in a while. What would you suggest?_

_Linda Kent_

_Can always go with coffee and Marion's Apple pie. Its the best._

_John Henry Irons_

_I'll go with that._

_Linda Kent_

_Okay. Coming right up._

_John Henry Irons_

_My name is John by the way. John Henry Irons._

_Linda Kent_

_Linda Kent. Its nice to meet you John._

_Linda walks to the counter and hands the cook the orders. Pan to Jacob behind her._

_Jacob Long_

_Hey Linda._

_Linda Kent_

_Jacob! Oh my God your okay!_

_She hugs him._

_Jacob Long_

_I don't have much time but I'm leaving Detroit, me and Joseph Willobrook._

_Linda Kent_

_What? What about your class?_

_Jacob Long_

_I have a new teaching job. Its in Dakota. It might be a high school class but Dakota's a small city no one knows me._

_Linda Kent_

_I'm sorry._

_Jacob Long_

_Don't be. I'm not. But I did manage to get you in the University next semester. You should be good to go._

_Linda Kent_

_Really! Thank you so much Jacob._

_Jacob Long_

_It was my pleasure, Linda I hope to see you in Dakota sometime._

_Jacob leaves. Linda smiles. The song ends._

_[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]_

_EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS_

_TERENCE JORDAN_

_SUPERGIRL CREATED BY_

_OTTO BINDER AND AL PLASTINO_


	4. 104 Savage

_Supergirl_

_104 Savage_

_Written by Terence Jordan_

_[TEASER]_

_INT-LINDA'S APARTMENT_

_Were in Linda's bedroom as he is sleeping in her bed. Pan to a figure with red eyes standing over her. The figure steps out the shadow revealing to be John Jones._

_John Jones_

_Kara._

_Linda opens her eyes and sees John Jones. She pops up._

_Linda Kent_

_John Jones. What are you doing here? Came to choke me in my sleep._

_John Jones_

_We don't have time to reminisce. I think I've located Kal-El._

_Linda Kent_

_Where?_

_John Jones_

_I don't know the name of the location but I feel his presence close by._

_Linda KentThen how exactly are we suppose to rescue Clark and Jimmy?_

_John Jones_

_I'm going to try and open the portal where Kal-El is?_

_Linda Kent_

_Since when did you know how to open Portals?_

_John Jones_

_I have a device that was build by an old friend from Mars. It allows the use to open portals to other dimensions._

_Linda Kent_

_What are we waiting for? Let's rescue them._

_John Jones_

_It's not that simple Kara. Using this deice can be dangerous._

_Linda Kent_

_How?_

_John Jones_

_The device requires so much electricity that we'll need power from the whole city._

_Linda Kent_

_This will be a perfect thing for Livewire._

_John Jones_

_Who?_

_Linda Kent_

_Never mind. Then what do we do?_

_John Jones_

_We need to head to Detroit's Power Plant._

_Linda Kent_

_Okay Got it._

_INT-POWER PLANT_

_We see Linda and John Jones approaching the generators. John places the device on one of them._

_Linda Kent_

_How does it work?_

_John Jones_

_I place the device on the generator, allowing all the electricity from the city to activate it._

_John presses a button. The deice lights red and the ground begins shaking._

_Linda Kent_

_Is it suppose to do that?_

_John Jones_

_No. Something is wrong. I have to shut it down._

_The lights flicker and shuts off. The device that is now glowing bluish red. John Jones approaches the device but an electrical line goes through his stomach. John falls down. Blood leaks from his stomach onto the floor._

_Linda Kent_

_John! John!_

_Linda runs to his side._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-OUTSIDE DETROIT_

_We see an empty road. A portal opens and a man dressed in a white robe exiting out the portal. The man is no other than Dr. Curtis Knox._

_Dr. Curtis Knox_

_I'm back._

_[FADE OUT][OPENING CREDITS]_

_STARRING_

_LAURA VANERVOORT...LINDA KENT/SUPERGIRL_

_CASSIDY FREEMAN...MERCY_

_KRISTIN KREUK...LANA LANG ROSS_

_LEONARD ROBERTS...JOHN HENRY IRONS_

_SAM JONES III...PETE ROSS_

_GUEST STARRING_

_DEAN CAIN…VANDAL SAVAGE_

_PHIL MORRIS…JOHN JONES/MARTIAN MANHUNTER_

_ALLISON MACK…DETECTIVE CHLOE SULLIVAN_

_[ACT I]_

_INT-LINDA'S APARTMENT_

_Linda burst opens her front door dragging John Jones to couch._

_Linda Kent_

_Can you make it to space and heal yourself?_

_John Jones_

_No I can't summon the strength to fly._

_Linda Kent_

_I guess I have to do it. You owe me one._

_John Jones_

_You can't. Its not possible._

_Linda Kent_

_What do you mean? I just fly you to space and you heal._

_John Jones_

_Its not that easy. It's difficult to explain._

_Linda Kent_

_Then how do you expect to heal? You can die John._

_John Jones_

_Kal-El's friend in Metropolis. Chloe Sullivan, She has the power to heal me._

_Linda Kent_

_I'll go get her. Just hold on okay. Don't die on me._

_John Jones_

_Don't worry I'll be fine._

_Linda exit the apartment in super speed._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-BAR_

_We see Curtis Knox taking shots. Pan to the T.V. we see a reporter talking about Luthorcorp._

_Reporter_

_We've just received word that Luthorcorp and the United States Army are negotiating a partnership. We're here now with CEO of Luthorcorp, Tess Mercer. Ms. Mercer, what can you tell us about the partnership._

_Mercy_

_Nothing is official yet. But rest assure What Luthorcorp has to offer will benefit the world._

_Pan back to Curtis Knox._

_Curtis Knox_

_One more._

_Bartender_

_Don't you think you had enough buddy._

_Vandal Savage_

_My name is Vandal Savage. I'll let you know when I had enough._

_Bartender_

_Okay I got you. Just chill, here's your shot._

_Vandal Savage_

_This new CEO of Luthorcorp, who is she?_

_Bartender_

_Tess Mercer. She was a protégé of Lex Luthor. She just start handling Luthorcorp in Detroit._

_Vandal Savage_

_Lex Luthor._

_Cut off on Vandal intrigued with Mercy._

_INT-METROPOLIS DETECTIVE SULLIVAN'S OFFICE_

_We see Chloe on the computer._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Come on give me something._

_A gust of wind blows some papers over._

_Chloe Sullivan(hopefully)_

_Clark?_

_Linda Kent_

_No its me. Good old Linda Kent from Detroit._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Kara! Hey!_

_They hug._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I'm just trying to find Clark and Jimmy._

_Linda Kent_

_Find anything?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Nothing. I've been searching the whole globe._

_Linda Kent_

_Their not on Earth anymore Chloe._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Where are they?_

_Linda Kent_

_I don't know, but I need a favor._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_What kind of favor?_

_Linda Kent_

_I need you to heal someone._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LINDA'S APARTMENT._

_We see Linda entering with Chloe behind her. Pan to see John on the floor._

_Linda Kent_

_John!_

_Linda runs to his side. He checks for a pulse._

_Linda Kent_

_He's still alive. Can you heal him Chloe?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I don't know. I haven't really healed a Martian before. Healed a Kryptonian. Shouldn't be a problem._

_Chloe kneels by John. She places her hand on his wound. A white glow emerges. John's wound soon heals. Chloe stumbles back. John pops his eyes open. He stands up slowly. He looks to Chloe._

_John Jones_

_Thank you._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_No problem. Glad I don't pass out for hours anymore but still take a lot out of me._

_Pan to Linda smiling._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_But does anyone want to tell me why John hand a hole in his stomach?_

_Linda Kent_

_Would love to but I have my first college class. I don't want to miss it. Sure John can explain it to you. Make yourself at home Chloe._

_Cut off on Linda exiting the apartment and Chloe staring at John wondering what happened._

_[FADE OUT][ACT I ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT II]_

_EXT-DETROIT UNIVERSITY_

_We see Linda dashing to class. She accidentally bumps into John Henry Irons._

_John Henry Irons_

_Whoa. Slow down, where's the fire?_

_Linda Kent_

_I'm so sorry._

_She pushes her glasses up straight._

_Linda Kent_

_I'm such a cluss, I'm trying to hurry to my first class and-_

_John Henry Irons_

_Linda Kent? Your working at that café._

_Linda recognizes him._

_Linda Kent_

_John Henry Irons._

_John Henry Irons_

_So you remember me._

_Linda Kent_

_How can I forget?_

_She smiles and he smiles back._

_John Henry Irons_

_So, what class are you head to now?_

_Linda Kent_

_Astronomy._

_John Henry Irons_

_Really? I have that class too._

_Linda Kent_

_Really? I'm glad I have someone I know in the class._

_John Henry Irons_

_Lets walk and talk._

_Linda Kent_

_I'll like that._

_Cut off on Linda and John walking to class._

_INT-LINDA'S APARTMENT_

_We see Chloe and John Jones talking._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_You're telling me that you and Kara try to open a portal to where Clark and Jimmy are?_

_John Jones_

_Yes. It was a failure. The device was disrupted by something._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_By what? Maybe Clark and Jimmy are back on Earth somewhere._

_John Jones_

_Kal-El or Mr. Olsen is no where on the planet._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_How can you be sure?_

_John Jones_

_I can sense Kal-El, I would know._

_Cut off on Chloe and John Jones._

_INT-LUTHORCORP PLAZA_

_We see Vandal Savage approaching desk._

_Vandal Savage_

_I'm here to see Tess Mercer._

_Lady at the Desk_

_I'm sorry but do you have an appointment._

_Vandal Savage_

_No. I don't but its urgent._

_Lady at the Desk_

_I'm sorry but no-_

_Vandal Savage_

_How about you quit with the apologies and get Tess Mercer._

_Mercy_

_What can I do for you Mr. Savage?_

_Pan to Mercy behind him_

_Vandal Savage(turns to face him)_

_Let's talk business._

_Mercy(intrigued)_

_What kind of business._

_Vandal Savage_

_Maybe we can talk more privately._

_INT-MERCY'S OFFICE_

_Mercy walks to her desk. Pan to Vandal Savage checking her out. Mercy sit on her chair._

_Mercy_

_Have a seat._

_Vandal sits down._

_Vandal Savage_

_Thank you for seeing me. I know you're a very busy woman._

_Mercy_

_What can I do for you Mr. Savage? You said you want to talk business._

_Vandal Savage_

_Yes. I would like to take part in whatever you're doing with the with the US Military._

_Mercy_

_(laughs) What can you offer to the project? I don't even know anything about you._

_Vandal Savage_

_All you need to know is, I can be of great help._

_Mercy_

_What makes you think I can trust you. What are you truly after?_

_Vandal Savage_

_Let's discuss it over dinner._

_Mercy_

_To try and seduce me into letting you in. Real smooth Romeo._

_Vandal Savage_

_Its just business I assure you Ms. Mercer._

_Mercy smirks._

_Mercy_

_Okay. Pick me up at Eight. I don't like my dates to be late._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-DETROIT UNIVERSITY_

_We see Linda and John Henry Irons coming out of class._

_Linda Kent_

_Homework on the first day, what a bummer._

_John Henry Irons_

_This is the college life. Nothing like high school. Homework is everyday here._

_Linda Kent_

_(smirks) Is this your first year?_

_John Henry Irons_

_Yeah. I'm a freshmen. I move here a year ago from Metropolis._

_Linda Kent_

_You're from Metropolis?_

_John Henry Irons_

_Yeah. You're from there too?_

_Linda Kent_

_No. Smallville._

_John Henry Irons_

_Really? I have friend that use to live in Smallville.(pause) Say do you want to go get some lunch._

_Linda Kent_

_Yeah. I would love to._

_Pan to Linda's eardrum as we hear gunshots and police sirens._

_Linda Kent_

_Actually, can we rain check on lunch._

_John Henry Irons_

_Oh okay. That's fine._

_Linda Kent_

_Sorry._

_Linda runs off. Pan to John confused._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-DOWNTOWN_

_We see a car with two thugs inside. One of them is shooting at the police while their chasing them. Pan to Supergirl appearing in front of the car. She grabs the front of the hood causing the car to stop._

_Supergirl_

_Do you criminals ever learn? I know dumb question._

_Supergirl uses her heat vision overheating the guns causing the thugs to drop it. She grabs both of them and hands them to the two officers._

_Cop 1_

_Thanks a lot Supergirl. Detroit is now lot more safer because of you._

_Supergirl_

_Thank you. It was no problem. I'm glad I could help._

_Cop 2_

_We don't need your help. Metropolis get Superman and we get his kid sister._

_Supergirl_

_Have a nice day._

_Supergirl takes off into the air._

_Cop 1_

_Did you really have to be a dick to her._

_Cop 2_

_Who cares, lets take these guys in._

_INT-LUTHORCORP MISSILE LAUNCH_

_We see Vandal Savage in Luthorcorp's missile launch room. Pan to 4 rows of missiles._

_Vandal Savage_

_Now what is this? Interesting._

_Cut off on Vandal smirking evilly._

_[FADE OUT][ACT II ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT III]_

_INT-ROSS RESIDENCE_

_We see Lana and Pete talking._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Another late meeting with the higher ups. Do they realize they keep you from your family?_

_Pete Ross_

_Don't start this again Lana. We've been over this. I'm the Mayor I have a duty to this city._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_You also have a duty as a husband and father._

_Pete Ross_

_I know! But I have to do my job as Mayor. If it mean late meeting with the higher ups so be it. I'm sorry._

_We hear the doorbell._

_Lana Lang Ross(going to answer the door)_

_You also have a job to your son._

_Lana opens the door._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Hey stranger._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Chloe! Oh my God! What are you doing here?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Kara needed me so she flew me in._

_Pete Ross_

_Hey Chloe._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Hello Mayor Pete Ross._

_They hug._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I'm so proud of you._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_What did Kara need help with?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Her and John got in a bender and she needed my help._

_Pan to Linda and John Jones entering._

_Linda Kent_

_We have some news._

_CUT TO:_

_Lana Lang Ross_

_So you think Clark is in another dimension._

_John Jones_

_Yes. Someone did come out of the portal but it wasn't Kal-El._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_The who was it, Jimmy?_

_John Jones_

_Vandal Savage._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Vandal Savage?_

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Who is that?_

_John Jones_

_You may know of him as Curtis Knox._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Curtis Knox! The conflicted doctor that try to dissect me and take my heart. That psycho!_

_Linda Kent_

_Why is here? What is he after?_

_John Jones_

_I don't know but it seems he was the one who disrupted the device. How he did it, still remains a mystery. As you know he's immortal._

_Linda Kent_

_How can I stop a guy like him?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I can try find out something. See if anyone seen or heard of his whereabouts._

_John Jones_

_Vandal Savage has been around since the beginning of time. He won't be easy to find._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_You're forgetting I'm a detective. Finding people is my M.O._

_Chloe exits._

_Linda Kent_

_What do we do?_

_John Jones_

_You carry on with what your doing. I will help Ms. Sullivan with her search._

_Pete Ross_

_I can warn the city about Vandal Savage._

_Linda Kent_

_That might be a good idea._

_John Jones_

_No. Not yet. Their no use in frightening the people if we don't know what Savage is planning._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LUTHORCORP_

_We see John Henry Irons entering the weapons room. He notices Vandal Savage._

_John Henry Irons_

_Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?_

_Vandal Savage_

_You know I find those missiles intriguing. What are the activation codes? That was a little blunt but I'm in a hurry._

_John Henry Irons_

_You must be crazy, cause I ain't tell you a damn thing._

_Vandal Savage_

_Stubborn. I really hate stubbornness._

_Vandal grabs him by the throat._

_Vandal Savage_

_I've battle the dinosaurs, in fact I'm the reason their instinct. Some people think it was a comet. I don't think so._

_John Henry Irons_

_What? Who the hell are you?_

_Vandal Savage_

_I'm the man whose going to snap your neck, if you don't five me activation codes._

_John Henry Irons_

_I'm not telling you anything!_

_John punches Savage in the mouth. Savage whips the blood from his lip._

_Vandal Savage_

_Pretty good. But I've battle kings and princes. Alexander the Great wasn't that great._

_He knocks out John._

_Vandal Savage_

_I get the codes from somewhere else._

_Pan to a scientist coming in._

_Scientist_

_Hey this area is restricted._

_Vandal Savage_

_Do you know the activation codes? I'll tell me if I were you._

_He holds up John's unconscious body. Pan to the scientist gulping and nods yes._

_Vandal Savage_

_At least someone's smart around here.(he looks down to John)Word of advice kid, don't ever go up against a god._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-ROSS RESIDENCE_

_We see Chloe entering._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Okay. I got news, that Vandal Savage was headed towards Luthorcorp._

_Linda Kent_

_Luthorcorp? Why?_

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Tess Mercer is now the C.E.O. of Luthorcorp. Vandal Savage use to work for Lex._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Which means he thinks Mercy dearest can offer him something._

_Linda Kent_

_Like what?_

_Pete Ross_

_Partnership with United States Military._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Right, what is it?_

_Pete Ross_

_That's classified information._

_Linda Kent_

_Pete. What ever the military is working on maybe what Vandal Savage is after._

_Pete Ross_

_Like I said it's classified._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_Do you hear yourself?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Maybe Vandal doesn't have whatever it is._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LUTHORCORP JET_

_Vandal Savage_

_Can't believe Luthorcorp has its own Missile Launch. Lex really was cautious man._

_Vandal Savage punches in the codes._

_Vandal Savage_

_I'll send a warning shot. One small island will be okay._

_CUT TO_

_INT-LUTHORCORP MISSILE LAUNCH_

_We see a missile launch and head towards an island in the pacific._

_EXT-PACIFIC ISLAND_

_We see islanders socializing and carrying on with their businesses. Pan to a missile hitting the island causing an explosion._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-LUTHORCORP JET_

_Vandal Savage_

_Let the world domination begin._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-ROSS RESIDENCE_

_We see Linda and John Jones watching the T.V._

_Linda Kent(disbelief)_

_I can't believe it._

_John Jones_

_Vandal Savage has just struck._

_[FADE OUT][ACT III ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT IV]_

_INT-LUTHORCORP MERCY'S OFFICE_

_We see Mercy pacing and talking on her cell._

_Mercy_

_I assure you Mr. President I did not authorized the missile launch. I understand Mr. President._

_She hangs up. Her phone rings. Pan to view of the caller "Lex Luthor" Mercy ignores the call. Pan to the scientist from earlier walking in._

_Mercy_

_Professor Wong, you have some explaining to do._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-ROSS RESIDENCE_

_Linda Kent_

_How can one missile vaporize an whole island._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Whatever Luthorcorp was designing literally destroyed an whole island, nothing is left. No remains from people or dirt and soil from the island._

_Linda Kent_

_This is horrible. We have to find Vandal Savage._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Look no further._

_Pan to the T.V. as we see Mayor Ross on the screen._

_Mayor Pete Ross_

_People of Detroit, we just receive word that terrorist by the name Vandal Savage has hijacked Nuclear Missile launch codes. He demands the president of United States step down and give the seat to him. I want you all to remain calm and the situation will be handled appropriately._

_Pan back to Linda, Chloe, and Lana._

_Lana Lang Ross_

_What?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Knox is definitely now more insane than ever._

_Linda exit's the apartment._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Kara!_

_INT-WHITE HOUSE_

_We see President in the seat pondering. He surrounded by Secret Service and the Vice President._

_Vice President_

_What are we going to do Mr. President? It seems we have no choice but to give in._

_President_

_We can't jeopardize the world but we can't let a mad man run this country to the ground._

_Pan to Supergirl entering._

_Supergirl_

_Excuse me Mr. President._

_Vice President_

_How the hell did you get in here._

_Supergirl_

_Nevermind that. I'm here to help._

_President_

_No offense Supergirl but this is more than some werewolf, this is a threat of national security._

_Supergirl_

_I'm aware of that. A lot of lives are at stake. I need you to trust me. Mr. President._

_Vice President_

_Mr. President this is nonsense._

_President_

_Shut up Tim. What do you have in mind?_

_Supergirl_

_Don't give into Vandal Savage's demands. I will stop him, I promise you that._

_Vice President_

_This is absurd, Mr. President I highly advise-_

_President_

_I thought I to you to shut the hell up Tim. Now follow my orders. Get Vandal Savage on the phone._

_INT-LUTHORCORP JET_

_Vandal picks answers his phone._

_Vandal Savage_

_I hope you make a smart decision Mr. President. Step down and let me run the country. The fascist way._

_President_

_I have come to a decision and The United State will not give into terrorist._

_Vandal Savage_

_Well you just signed the Death of the greatest nation in the world._

_Vandal activates another missile._

_CUT TO:_

_INT-WHITE HOUSE_

_We see Supergirl fly out._

_President_

_God speed Supergirl._

_EXT-SKY_

_We see the missile heading towards the White House. Pan to Supergirl behind it. Supergirl takes out her cell and calls Chloe._

_Supergirl_

_Chloe. I need you to trace the launch code activation Vandal Savage used._

_Chloe Sullivan(on phone)_

_I'm on it._

_Supergirl hangs up. She torpedo's towards the missile. She heads to the front of the missile and grips it. She tries to force it back. Supergirl lifts in another direction towards space. Her cell phone rings. She answers it._

_Supergirl_

_Find something Chloe?_

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Vandal Savage is on a Luthorcorp Jet. It's flying somewhere over the Atlantic._

_Supergirl_

_Thanks Chloe._

_Supergirl hangs up and heads towards the Atlantic Ocean._

_INT-LUTHORCORP JET_

_Vandal Savage_

_Supergirl. I should have guess she'll be troublesome. Guess I should make my exit._

_Vandal goes to grab the launch pad but a heat ray destroys it. Pan to Supergirl with her arms folded and eyes glowing with fire. _

_Supergirl_

_Your not going anywhere, Savage_

_Vandal Savage_

_You know you can't kill me._

_Supergirl_

_I'm aware of that but there are things worst than death._

_Savage smirks._

_Vandal Savage_

_Okay you got me this time but I'll be back._

_Supergirl_

_What are you doing?_

_Vandal Savage presses a button._

_CUT TO:_

_EXT-OUTSIDE_

_We see the plane explode._

_[FADE OUT][ACT IV ENDS][COMMERCIAL BREAK]_

_[ACT V]_

_INT-LUTHORCORP_

_We see Mercy on the phone._

_Mercy_

_Yes Mr. President, were disabling the missiles now as we speak and I assure you nothing like this will happen again. Good-day Mr. President._

_Mercy hangs up._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I surely hope not._

_Mercy turns to face her._

_Mercy_

_Detective Sullivan, you're a long way from Metropolis. Aren't you out your jurisdiction._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Just here visiting an old friend._

_Mercy_

_I wasn't aware we were friends but thanks for coming to see me._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Don't flatter yourself. I'm here to wonder what the hell your doing creating such horrific weapons._

_Mercy_

_What our company does between the military is not your concern._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_(smirks)Spoken like a Luthor. I'm going to stop Lex and then I'm coming after you._

_Mercy_

_I don't think so. You're going to die trying._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I don't think so._

_Chloe exits._

_INT-LINDA'S APARTMENT_

_We see John Jones, Chloe, and Linda._

_Linda Kent_

_I searched everywhere for Savage. I couldn't find anything._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Well we know he's not dead. Because he's like immortal._

_John Jones_

_Their's no doubt that Vandal Savage is indeed alive and most likely to strike again._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Well luckily Supergirl is here to save the day._

_Linda Kent_

_(smiles at Chloe)What are you going to do now John?_

_John Jones_

_I'm going to continue to search for Kal-El._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_I will too. I should be heading back. I'm glad we got a chance to spend time together Kara._

_Linda Kent_

_Me too Chloe._

_They hug._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_And I'll see you later my favorite Martian._

_She hugs him. John was taken back._

_Chloe Sullivan_

_Don't be such a stiff._

_Chloe leaves. Linda smirks._

_Linda Kent_

_You know about all the stuff before I was in the phantom zone. When I said-_

_John Jones_

_No need to bring it up. The past is the past. Look to the future. I will be around if you need me._

_John exits._

_INT-MARION'S CAFÉ_

_We see Linda working. The song "PRELUDE 12/21 BY AFI"is playing in the background. Pan to John Henry Irons approaching Linda._

_John Henry Irons_

_Hey, so are we still on for that rain check?_

_Linda Kent_

_Hey. Yeah, how about Friday night at eight?_

_John Henry Irons_

_Friday night, it's a date. _

_Linda notices the bruises._

_Linda Kent_

_What happened?_

_John Henry Irons_

_Its nothing I have to go. Friday night._

_John exits. Pan to Mercy at a table._

_Mercy_

_Excuse me waitress._

_Linda Kent_

_I didn't know C.E.O.'s like small business Cafes._

_Mercy_

_I heard the apple pie is to die for. And a plus, I get to meet Clark Kent's cousin._

_The song ends. Cut off on Linda's disturbed look._

_[FADE OUT][ACT V ENDS][CLOSING CREDITS]_

_EXECUTIVE PRODUCER_

_TERENCE JORDAN_

_SUPERGIRL CREATED BYOTTO BINDER AND AL PLASTINO_

_OTHER DC RELATED CHARACTERS PUBLISHED BY_

_DC COMICS_


End file.
